I Knew I was Missing Something
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: DA user PlushPit had this heartbreaking idea about Pit dying and Dark Pit getting pissed at humanity and blaming them for Pit's death. He goes on a killing spree until he runs into a little human who is Pit reborn. So, with her permission I wrote it. Please Note: I'm aware that if Pit dies than Pittoo does too. This is an AU where they don't have that connection.


**DA user**** PlushPit had this heartbreaking idea about Pit dying and Dark Pit getting pissed at humanity and blaming them for Pit's death. He goes on a killing spree until he runs into a little human who is Pit reborn. I kinda combined the story idea with another one-shot I was going to do that featured Lana Del Ray's Dark Paradise.**

* * *

><p>Dark Pit sat there watching the water bravely attempt to touch him before it was frightened away and withdrew back to the ocean. The sea glistened before him while it stretched out to the other side of the world. He watched as the waves seemed to beckon him forward, as if it was drawing him towards it. The dark haired boy felt his feet carry him into the ocean until it reached past his ankles. His red lifeless eyes continued to watch the waves as if he was in a trance.<p>

There was something about the ocean. There was something about it that made him visit it everyday and just stare. Maybe it was the hypnotic waves or the sound of them crashing down. Or maybe it was the fact that he desperately wished Pit was coming home from one of his journeys.

The dark angel sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sting dwell behind his lids.

All his "friends" told him it would be okay. They told him to move on and that time heals all wounds. They were wrong. It wasn't okay. It would never be okay. His heart was still shattered. It was nothing but broken pieces of shards lying at the bottom of his stomach. Nothing could ever repair it again.

He could still remember the day it happened. The day that changed his life forever. The day he experienced what true pain and loss was. The day his heart died. The day he lost the only person he ever loved.

It started off as any other day. He and Pit were flying in the sky towards a hot spring where the two angels could relax and be alone together. They hardly got the chance with Pit always training his useless troops and basically being Palutena's errand boy. He had finally gotten a chance to be alone with Pit and he was going to treasure it.

When they got to their destination, they stripped and soaked in their hot spring. They had talked about nothing in general while Pit cuddled up besides Pittoo, planting little kisses all over his face and neck until the other dominated over his lips and eventually led to some steamy bits.

After their little fun, Pit had embraced up against Pittoo, whom held him and the two watched the sun start to set. They said nothing as they enjoyed the other's company until Pit broke the silence to tell Pittoo something he wouldn't ever forget.

"_I'm really happy to be here with you, Pittoo." Pit said as he snuggled up against the other. "I know I'm always busy doing stuff for Lady Palutena and it makes you mad that we don't get to spend time with each other."_

"_She needs to stop hogging you." Dark Pit complained. " I know she does it on purpose."_

"_She doesn't do it on purpose. There's just a lot going on right now with the humans at war."_

"_When aren't the stupid humans at war? Seems like that's all they ever do."_

_Pit sighed and agreed. "I wish they would get along with each other. Humans are such cool creatures. They shouldn't be fighting. They should be laughing and eating ice cream!"_

_Dark Pit rolled his eyes and shook his head. Pit smiled and gazed at the red eyes on him. He blinked his blue doe eyes at him before Pittoo furrowed his brows._

"_What?"_

"_I just thought of something."_

"_You? Thinking? That's a first."_

"_Hey, I think with my brains all the time!" Pit nudged Pittoo playfully. His smile fell slightly as he looked at Pittoo seriously."But I was thinking about before you came out of the Mirror of Truth. I was always happy with Lady Palutena but deep down, I knew I was missing something but I didn't know what it was...until you came."_

_Dark Pit's face was blazing red as Pit climbed onto his lap and held his face in his hands. Pit smiled and pressed their foreheads together and drank in those ruby red eyes._

"_I'm in love with you Pittoo." Pit whispered then pressed his lips against the others. "Could you ever be in love with me too?"_

_Dark Pit huffed as he wrapped his arms around Pit's waist and pulled his body closer. "You idiot. I've _been_ in love with you."_

Dark Pit wanted nothing more than stay like that forever. He finally had Pit to himself and he finally heard the words he had been waiting to hear. However; it wasn't meant to be. The sound of canons firing in the distance captured the angels' attention. They quickly got dressed and went to check out the sound. They found that the nearby town was being attacked. Pit immediately sprang into action with Pittoo following behind. The human's war had been brought to the quiet little town. The angels did their best to protect the citizens but it was hard when it was just the two of them against hundreds. Especially when Pit was refusing to kill the humans attacking. He parried and blocked the oncoming attacks and tried to reason with the humans but they were so fueled with blood lust and rage that they failed to see reason.

While Pit was busy trying to compromise, Dark Pit was beating the shit out of the humans while trying to evacuate the remaining citizens. When Pittoo gave Pit the signal, Pit still tried to reason with the humans. Dark Pit ended up yanking Pit by his scarf and bringing him into the air to escape.

What they weren't expecting was Pittoo getting shot down. The attackers had aimed their bows at Pit but Dark Pit pushed him out of the way and felt an arrow pierce through his wing.

Dark Pit yelped and fell to the ground. The drop had been high enough to cause the dark angel to be immobile. His body stung and he tried to force it to move so he could escape. Before he knew it, the attacker thrusted his blade forward. Dark Pit shut his eyes and waited for the blade to pierce into him. He heard the gushing sound of flesh ripping apart and the warm liquid splashing him but the pain never came. He opened his eyes only to widen them in horror. Pit stood before him with a blade through his body and blood exploding out onto Pittoo.

It was as if time had stopped.

Pit slowly glanced over his shoulder and looked at Pittoo with a small smile before the sword was pulled out and he was thrown to the ground. Dark Pit scrambled towards Pit and turned his body over to find a pool of blood already soaking his clothes and the ground. Tears fell from Pittoo's eyes as he tried desperately to call Pit back to him. He cried through desperate tears and yelled for Pit to look at him. It was useless though. He knew as soon as he saw the blood that Pit was gone. Never again would Dark Pit see life in those blue eyes.

After the centurions came to the rescue, they brought Dark Pit and Pit's body to Palutena, who joined in Pittoo's weeping. Dark Pit wasn't able to stand the sight of Pit's body anymore. He was patched up and spent weeks in his room before he left Skyworld forever. He couldn't stay there. Everything reminded him of Pit.

He tried to move on. He tried to continue his life without Pit. He even tried to find someone new but he couldn't fool himself. No one compared to him. He would love Pit forever even if he wasn't there. He wouldn't move on.

Dark Pit isolated himself from the world and camped near the ocean, where he could have peace and quiet to be lost in his memories. He fell into a dark despair and wished he was dead. He hated living without his other half. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Pit's smiling face and every night Pit's ghost would haunt his dreams and tell him that everything was fine. It still didn't change the fact that Dark Pit wished he was dead just so he could be with Pit on the other side.

After the first dream Pit visited him in and the relived memories of his death, anger boiled and coursed through his veins. It was all the humans' fault. Because of their selfish wants and greedy needs to start a stupid pointless war, they had caused Pittoo's world to crumble. They had taken the one person he loved and ever cared for and now he was suffering because of them. He decided that that was enough. He would no longer let these greedy humans cause him to suffer anymore. Instead, he was going to show them how it felt to have your love one taken from you.

Seven years passed and Dark Pit became a blood lustful killer. He was something the world of humans feared. He came to random towns and attacked the humans. Sometimes he would kill them instantly and other times he would let them bleed out until they begged him to kill them. Sometimes he would wipe out towns and other times he would leave them alone. His attacks were always random so no one ever knew when/if he was going to kill them.

There were a few times during his killing sprees where Palutena's army would intervene and try to stop him but honestly it was nothing but a joke to Dark Pit. The centurions were as useless as ever and never left so much as a scratch on him. There were also times when Palutena herself would try to talk Dark Pit out of it by telling him that this wasn't what Pit would've wanted. Dark Pit's reply was always, "He's dead because of these selfish humans."

Dark Pit opened his eyes and looked at the ocean before him. He ignored the tears that slipped down his cheeks and released a long sigh. He heard a soft gasp from behind and slowly leered over his shoulder to see who had disturbed him. His red eyes widened and his breath stilled. He turned all the way around to get a good look at the intruder. It was a boy. A little human boy with untameable brown hair and big doe blue eyes.

The boy stared at Dark Pit before a large grin stretched out on his face. He dropped his ice cream on the shore and ran towards Dark Pit. He splashed through the water, getting his sandals wet but not caring in the slightest as he reached the older boy. He got on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around Dark Pit's waist.

"Pittoo" The boy cooed and nuzzled Dark Pit.

Dark Pit felt his body tense at the nickname. He hadn't been called that in years. He glanced down at the boy hugging him and felt something inside him stir. He felt his shattered heart begin to beat.

"P-pit?"

The boy looked up and nodded with a smile. "Hi Pittoo. I've been waiting for you to find me."

Dark Pit couldn't stop the tears from streaming out of his eyes as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Pit brought his hands up around Pittoo's neck and hugged him tighter. Dark Pit's shoulders began to shake and he couldn't help but kiss Pit's head. His shattered heart begin to resemble as he felt those little arms hold him. After seven years of depression and despair, hate and loneliness; he felt happiness again.

"I knew I was missing something." Dark Pit whispered in Pit's ear and leaned his head against the other's.


End file.
